Bearrison Wells
by Crazedtroll
Summary: Jesse and Wally had a bit of fun... with the team discovering the results. Utter sillliness on my part. If you come here for anything other than humour and amusement, you're in the wrong place!
1. Chapter 1

**_Salutations! This is totally silliness on my part. I realized that most of my stories recently have been very serious and a bit dark (for me) so when this one popped into my head, I just had to write it. I realize that some of the characters are out of character, but I just wanted to have a bit of fun. Hope you all enjoy it! -CT_**

Giggles echoed down the hallway. Covering her mouth, Jesse Wells glanced back at her partner in crime as they raced through the hallways, their prizes clutched tightly in their arms. She couldn't even say whose idea it had been. Maybe they had both thought of it at the same time. Honestly, it didn't matter really. The two of them had a blast doing it to the point that they'd lost all track of time. Barreling into the cortex, they skidded to a stop as they came face-to-face with the two men who had acted as their inspiration.

Joe West had his arms crossed as he eyed his son, Wally. Frowning intently next to Joe, Harrison Wells of Earth 2 glowered at the youngest West before turning his angry gaze upon his mirthful daughter. "Do you two have any idea of the time?" Hissed Harry, his blue eyes narrowed angrily.

"Relax, Daddy," Jesse said, giggling brightly. "We were just at the mall."

"Yeah, it was open late for some special book launch or something," Wally added.

"You were out until past midnight, at the mall?" Disbelief dripped from Joe's voice as he spoke.

"Yeah. Go ahead, check online. They've been promoting this late night outing thing for like a week now," Wally added. As he spoke, Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin entered the cortex.

"Oh, you found them," Barry observed as he took in the two angry fathers and the innocent looking teens. "Where were you guys?"

"At the mall," Jesse replied. "We decided that since we both have overprotective dads, we'd make their jobs easier." Grinning widely, she put her box down on the table.

"I am not overprotective!" Harry tried to look hurt, but at the nods from Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin, he knew his daughter was right. "Okay, maybe I am a little, but for good reason! What could you do to make our jobs easier?"

"Well," Wally began, also putting down his box and opening. "We stopped at Build-A-Bear and I made myself a Joey West!" Grinning broadly, he pulled out a stuffed kangaroo dressed as a police officer. "See, he has a birth certificate and everything! Now Joe can even watch over me from the comfort of my own room!" Snickers sounded from the trio of young adults.

"That looks nothing like me!" Joe countered, fighting his own amusement. Frowning, Wally held the stuffed animal up next to his father.

"I don't know," Cisco mused. "It has an inherent Joeness to it." It earned him an angry glower from Joe.

"I helped!" Jesse pipped up. "Plus, I made Bearrison Wells!" A smile plastered across her face as she opened her cardboard home and pulled out a light brown bear with blue eyes dressed in a suit." Barry and Cisco burst out in laughter. Joe tried to be a bit more discreet as he turned away with a hand covering his mouth. "They didn't have any combat boots or sweater vests," Jesse added with a sad frown.

Harry sputtered angrily as he glared into the happy face of the teddy bear his daughter had made. "I thought about going with one with darker fur, but this one was just so soft and snuggly," Jesse explained, hugging her bear. "Oh, plus, look he comes with glasses and I bought him a little gun!" Triumphantly she held up a little toy gun which looked remarkably like Harry's weapon of choice. "I wanted to get him something sciency, but I couldn't find anything appropriate for you." Still, her father just sputtered angrily. Stepping forwards, Caitlin took the little bear in her arms and smiled widely at the angry scientist.

"You know, Dr. Wells," began the female doctor. "You make an adorable bear. Plus, you have the surely personality to fit one." More laughter exploded from the younger adults. Pressing his lips firmly together, Harry reached out and took the stuffed animal, critically accessing it.

"At least I'm not a baby kangaroo," Harry finally declared, much to the amusement of nearly everyone else in the room.

"Hey! I think I make a damn cute baby kangaroo," Joe growled, snatching Bearrison from Harry's hands.

"Hey! Give him back!" Lunging at Joe, Harry stole the bear back and liberated the kangaroo from Wally. "Bearrison can kick Joey's tail any day!" Laughing wildly, Harry dashed around the room as Joe gave chase, the stuffed animals held high in the air triumphantly. After a moment of running around the room, Harry led the chase out into the hall and away from the group of young people.

"Uhm, did our dads just run off with our stuffed animals?" Wally asked in confusion.

"I think they did," Jesse agreed. "What do you bet we find them asleep in the breakroom with the animals clutched in their arms?" She started to follow after her father and Wally's.

"At least we aren't facing some crazy meta-human," Cisco piped up as he followed after. "This may be the most amusement I've had in awhile. Bearrison Wells. That's great Jesse. Just great." Their laughter echoed around the cortex and down the hallway, bouncing after shouts and hollers from Joe and Harry. Clearly, being made into stuffed animals hadn't bothered the two men as much as the teens had thought it would.


	2. Chapter 2: Cisco's Nightmares

_**That's right folks, another chapter! I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. I enjoyed writing the first chapter so much that DoctorHarrisonWells and I brainblizzarded and now I have to write more! Not sure how quickly I will churn additional chapters out, but just know that they're coming. Oh yes. They're coming. That said, nobody else has had a chance to edit this so all mistakes are my own. I know Harry has probably sworn in the series, but I couldn't resist. You'll understand when you get there. Things are nuts right now so getting time to interact with others is hard. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. I look forwards to more! Hope this makes you at least chuckle! - Troll**_

 **Chapter 2: Cisco's Nightmares**

Harry glowered over at the snoring man. It was bad enough he had to share space with Ramon. Now Ramon had to subject him to snores! Didn't the young engineer know that sleeping should be done in a bed, away from where Harry was trying to work! Groaning in frustration, the older man dropped his head into his hands, closing his eyes and hoping the snoring would stop. Unfortunately, his wish was granted as Cisco sat bolt upright, screaming at the top of his lungs. Startled, Harry jumped, sending his work flying into the air to slowly flutter down and scatter across the floor. "Damnit, Ramon!" Harry bellowed, glaring at the young man. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Clattering sounded in the hallway and in a matter of minutes the lab was filled with Barry, Caitlin, Jesse, and Joe. Turning as the group bundled in, Harry glowered. "We heard a scream," Caitlin said, looking at the two men.

"Yeah, that was me," Cisco admitted.

"What did you do to him?" Joe demanded of Harry.

"Me? I didn't do anything! He went from snoring to screaming without any help from me!" Harry looked irritated and annoyed, motioning wildly at Cisco.

"Guys, he's telling the truth," Cisco muttered.

"Thank you," Harry said, still looking grumpy as he crossed his arms.

"Why did you scream?" Caitlin asked gently, letting a hand rest on the exhausted engineer's shoulder.

"Nightmare," Cisco answered softly. "Lately I've been dreaming about Eobard killing me over and over again. I keep hearing his voice." He shuddered and rubbed tiredly at his face. "Sorry I disturbed you, Harry."

"Wow, you are exhausted and messed up," Harry observed. Cisco never apologized to Harry.

"Come on, Cisco," Caitlin began, guiding her friend out of the room. "You can get some sleep in the medical bay." It was a term Cisco had coined for the room where they kept the treatment beds and other medical supplies. He wasn't certain how he felt about sleeping on one of those beds, but he was tired so he went along.

The next day, still sleep deprived, Cisco shuffled into the cortex and squinted against the darkness. Apparently Harry and Jesse weren't up yet since the lights were still off. A few feet in front of him, two dots glowed red. A shiver ran up his spine as he remembered the way Eobard's eyes glowed red.

Shaking himself, Cisco went to flick on the lights, glancing towards the two red glowing dots as he did. As it was illuminated, his eyes went wide and he ran for the exit, screaming. Unfortunately, he barreled right into Harry, smashing into the man and taking them both to the ground. For his part, Harry bellowed in surprise, anger, and pain. The anger was because he had poured his morning cup of coffee only moments ago and it was now being knocked from his hands. He was in pain not only because he'd been knocked down and landed upon, but because that precious hot brown liquid he was angry about losing was pouring all over his chest.

"What the flying fornication! Get the hell of off me! My coffee! Hot! Fecal material! That is hot! You excrement!" Words flew rapidly from Harry only to stop when he was hit once more, this time by a speeding Barry. Crying out in pain, the speedster had run him over while managing to miss Cisco, the older scientist rolled into a ball with more cursing flowing forth. "One morning! I want one morning to calmly enjoy my rutting coffee! Deity cursed universe against me!"

"Dad?" Jesse had come around the corner, drawn by all the noise. Caitlin, Iris, Joe, and Wally were a few steps behind. They had arrived at the same time, but Barry had raced ahead when Cisco screamed.

"What!" Harry snapped at Jesse, realized who had spoken and slowly uncurled. Barry was climbing to his feet, a few scrapes rapidly healing on his arms and face.

"Cisco, Dr. Wells, are you two okay?" Caitlin asked, going to Cisco's side since he hadn't said much beyond his initial scream.

"In there," Cisco managed to squeak, pointing towards the cortex. Curious, the group headed into the cortex, exchanging looks as they eyed what had terrified the engineer so badly.

"This?" Wally gave Cisco a disbelieving look as he hefted the toy from the table. "Weird suit. It's like the Flash but yellow and black."

"A teddy bear?" Harrison practically yelled as he trailed into the room, pulling his stained shirt away from his chest. "You sacrificed my coffee for a teddy bear!"

"Not just any teddy bear," Barry said, picking up the piece of paper the bear had been seated upon. "Eobear Paws," he read from the "birth certificate."

Iris giggled and then clamped a hand over her mouth. Cisco glowered at her. "This isn't funny," he lectured. "I mean, this is the kind of crap that triggers more nightmares for me! Thawne was creepy enough, now somebody has turned him into a teddy bear!"

"They did a pretty good job too," Caitlin admired, gently touching the fabric that the suit was made of and grinning at the fact that the red eyes stopped glowing and faded to blue when the cowl was pulled off.

"Still, not funny," Cisco insisted, snatching the bear away.

"My name is Eobear Paws," the bear squeaked in a high, child-like voice. Holding it at arm's length, Cisco stared at it in shock. "You might say I'm the Reverse!"

"My coffee," Harrison muttered, turning to leave.

"Hey," Cisco called out, causing the older man to turn. "What kind of swearing was that?" His brain had finally processed the myriad of words that had flowed out of the elder Wells.

"Oh, that's his Dad swearing," Jesse said, grinning. "When I was little Mom tore into him for swearing around me. That was his solution. Now, when he gets really angry and irritated, he automatically slips into it." She patted her father on the shoulder.

"I'm going to change my shirt and get more coffee," Harry snarled. Glowering for a moment at Cisco, Harry then rolled his eyes and then turned to leave.

"I will always be faster than you, Flash," Eobear squeaked as Cisco squeezed a paw. It caused Barry to giggle and reach out for the little bear.

"Nah-uh," Cisco said, pulling the bear back to his chest. "He's mine." Barry was getting ready to argue, but Caitlin waved a note at him.

"He's right. The note says that the bear should help chase Cisco's nightmares away," Caitlin explained.

"Guys, I don't know which one of you did this, but thanks," Cisco said, grinning as he squeezed another paw.

"I'm just trying to get home," Eobear said in his adorable kid voice. "I need a hug," was the next statement. "Caitlin scares me," he declared with the next trigger. The woman in question glowered at the bear.

"Watch it," she lectured the bear. "I don't care if you are a toy. I'm sure I could figure out how to dissect you."

"Run, Barry. Run," Eobear responded. Cisco laughed, joined by the others. Rolling her eyes, Caitlin moved to follow Harry.

"I'm going to check on Harry," she called as she left. Laughter followed her. She found the older man in the rooms he shared with his daughter. He was in the process of pulling his shirt off when Caitlin entered. Hearing the click of her shoes, Harry quickly pulled his shirt back on. When he saw it was Caitlin, he removed it. "How bad are your burns?"

"Fine," Harry answered curtly.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for making the bear," Caitlin said, studying him. He gave no indication that she was right.

"Why would I make that silly thing?" Harry demanded, waving back towards the cortex. Shaking his head, he wiped his chest clean with his shirt and went to get a fresh one. Caitlin followed him, using the bathroom mirror to look at him.

"Maybe you did," she began, then shrugged. "Maybe you didn't. Whoever made it really did Cisco a favour. Turning his enemy into an adorable little bear with a squeaky voice sort of emasculates Eobard. He shall now forever be Eobear with the kid voice and soft fur. He's completely cuddly now."

"I don't care who made the damn thing so long as Ramon stops snoring while I'm working," Harry grumbled. Smiling knowingly, Caitlin just nodded and walked away. Once she was gone, the Earth 2 denizen grinned at himself in the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3: A Family

_**Here we are again! First, thank you to everyone who has left a review. There have even been a few requests, and I'll see what I can do... though I have already figured a lot of this out. That said, big thanks to DoctorHarrisonWells, my undead beta who puts up with the random messages of character/animal names. So tolerant. Also, shouts out to those of you who put up with my**_ ** _intermittent PMs and postings. Life always finds a way to keep me busy, but I am trying to continue writing and posting. If I use your request, I'll try to remember to give you a shout out. If I forget, feel free to nicely nag me and I'll try to remedy my mistake. Pretty much no betas now except for the undead I bounce ideas off of. I'm simply not patient enough to get the feedback I want (right away, now, now now... damn I must annoy them). Right, enough of my dribble. You all came here for the laughter. That said, enjoy! - Troll_**

 **Chapter 3: A Family**

Barry sighed sadly and stared at the card his father had sent him. Was it too much to ask for his father to be there just a little bit more? Letting out another long sigh, Barry dropped the envelope. There was so much going on and all Barry could think about was his father. A clattering noise warned him of impending visitors a moment before Iris, Joe, and Wally burst into the cortex. Curious about the noise, Caitlin, Cisco, Jesse, and Harry entered a moment later.

"Barry! Did you do this?" Angry, Iris thrust something into Barry's chest. She did so with so much force that the speedster was knocked off balance and fell out of his chair. Behind the angry Iris, Wally looked upset and Joe was just laughing.

"What?" Squeaking, Barry hardly had a chance to look at the item before Iris continued.

"Because if you did, I swear I will reveal all the dirty little secrets I learned about you while we were growing up!" She glared daggers at her foster brother.

"No!" In a high voice, Barry tried to protest and shove the item back at her. Instead it dropped to the floor, glittering and changing colours in the light of the lab.

"Is that a stuffed animal shaped like an iguana?" Caitlin asked, frowning at the foot long item on the floor.

"It's Iris the Iridescent Iguana! She's an Irisguana!" Joe bellowed with joy and plopped down into a chair, nearly carried to the floor with his laughter. More of the group started to laugh but clapped hands over their mouths when Iris shot her glower around the room.

"More stuffed animals!" Harry looked grumpy and annoyed, so like his usual self, as he stepped forwards. Stooping, he picked up the shimmering animal. Turning it this way and that, he studied it. "Is this a toy cell phone?" He studied the item in the animal's paw.

"Yes," Iris huffed, hands on her hips.

"And a little newspaper," Harry arched his eyebrows.

"Because I work for the newspaper," Iris explained. "It even came with a little work outfit. Almost an exact replica of one of my outfits," she grumped.

"An Iris Iguana?" Curious, Barry reached out and took the animal from Harry. "Awe, she's kind of cute." The speedster grinned childishly as he examined the little doll.

"She's great," Joe said gleefully, reaching out and taking the animal in his hands. "I'm going to put her on my nightstand!"

"You made that?" Cisco asked, disbelief raising one eyebrow.

"Nope," Joe answered happily.

"Who made it?" Jesse asked, eyeing the animal and wondering what she and Wally had started.

"No idea," Joe chuckled. "Whoever it was sent them to the house. They were a nice surprise." He was grinning from ear to ear, pleasure making his face bright.

"They? You mean there was more than one?" Cisco asked.

"Yep." With a flourish, Joe brought out the other animal. It looked almost like a kangaroo, with a set of keys in one paw and an engineering book peaking out of the backpack on its back. "I got a Wallyby West too!"

"Oh, a wallaby, how cute," Caitlin grinned at the little toy. "And appropriate. Wallabys are marsupials that look like smaller versions of kangaroos. Since Wally made his stuffed version of you a baby kangaroo." The female scientist trailed off under Wally's glare.

"Oh, it's supposed to be you, Wally!" Jesse couldn't contain herself as she darted forwards and took the toy in her arms. "Awe, it's such a cute version of you!"

"It came with a racing outfit too," Wally mumbled, crossing his arms.

"So, we have Joey West, Wallyby West, and Iris the iridescent iguana West?" Harry asked, looking annoyed that this was taking time away from figuring out how to defeat Zoom.

"The whole West family in cuddly form," Barry said with a chuckle.

"Watch it Allen. You aren't impervious. The mad toy maker could turn you into a toy too," Iris lectured him.

"Sure, whatever. I'm sorry Iris, but the toy West family is just too adorable," Barry informed her.

"Yeah, we'll see if you're singing the same song when Bearry Allen shows up," the reporter snarled.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Dad," the toy iguana declared. At the words, Cisco sheepishly pulled his hand away from the paw he had just pressed.

"It talks!" If anything, Iris now looked and sounded angrier. Frowning Joe squeezed Wallyby's paw.

"I'm the fastest wallaby," boasted the stuff toy in Wally's voice. With an exasperated cry, Iris turned and strode out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Wally broke out with a grin and took his namesake from his father.

"Isn't he awesome," the youngest West exclaimed to Jesse. "He came with a little racing outfit, kind of reminds me of the Flash's outfit but with more yellow." The group looked confused.

"I thought you were pissed about it," Joe said, giving his son a hard look.

"Naw," Wally said with a wave of his hand. "I was just acting like that for Iris." He shrugged and held the stuffed toy next to his face. "Do we look alike?" He grinned childishly.

There was a moment of silence as the group regarded the man and toy. "Definitely," Jesse decided.

"Okay, so Wally isn't mad," Cisco began. "I want to know who the hell is making these things. Other than the two Wally and Jesse made, these animals have been custom jobs, not made in any store." Suspicious looks flitted around the room. Eventually, all eyes settled on Harry, who had been frowning intently at the iguana.

Realizing that he was the subject of their gazes, Harry glared. "Why the hell would I make a bunch of toys for people I hardly know?" The question seemed to pause them but Jesse grinned.

"For the challenge, Dad," she accused.

"Do I look like somebody who knows how to sew?" Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he strode out of the room, grumbling to himself.

"Well," Joe began, "he didn't deny it."

"True, but can you really imagine Harry making these? I mean, they are so cute," Barry gushed, grinning at the Iris toy.

"My Dad can be sweet and caring," Jesse countered.

"And scary, terrifying, irritating, annoying, and cold," Cisco added. "I don't think this is Harry. I just hope it isn't some new meta. I mean, you don't think these things will come alive and kill us in our sleep, do you?" His dark eyes widened. "What if Eobear comes alive and destroys my parent's house while I'm not there?"

"Relax, Cisco," Caitlin ordered. "You've been snuggling Eobear every night since you got him. He isn't going to hurt you or any of us."

Everybody stared. "What, he was meant to chase the nightmares away," protested the young engineer. "He can't do his job if he isn't there when I sleep." Deciding to ignore them, he strode out of the cortex. A moment later the room exploded into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4: Abuzz with Quotes

_**Salutations! I know, it has been forever. Life has been crazy for me so I've been writing but not editing. That said, I've done what I can with my stuff, but it's just me. All mistakes are mine. Thanks to all who have stuck with me on this! This next chapter is for an anonymous reviewer. Hope it tickles your fancy. - Troll**_

 **Chapter 4: Abuzz with Quotes**

Harry stalked the halls of S.T.A.R. labs on Earth 1, Earth 2 to him thank you very much, as he listened to the storm rage outside. It was late at night, but the physicist had been unable to sleep. Rather than wake Jesse with his tossing and turning, Harry had opted to get up and walk his restlessness away. He had been at it for a good ten minutes when the sound of crying reached his ears. The sobs were coming from the direction of one of the break rooms. Worried that it was Jesse, he increased his pace, until he was racing down the hall.

The door to the room was open so that Harry barely had time to slow down as he barreled into the room. Startled, the trio occupying the room jumped from the couch and shouted in surprise. Stopping, Harry gazed around in confusion.

"I thought you said he was dead," Hartley Rathaway cried out, desperately trying to wipe tears away from his face.

"I'm not him," Harry snarled. Oh, how he hated Eobard Thawne. At least if his doppelganger had been alive he might have somebody he could talk with. Of course, he also might have hated his alternate's guts. "Why are you crying?" He looked the sobbing man up and down, trying to find an injury. Instead of answering the young man broke down even more. It seemed out of character. Harry had been subjected to Cisco's rants about Hartley Rathaway enough to know who the young man was and just how odd it was to see him in tears.

"Hartley's boyfriend dumped him," Caitlin explained, rubbing the heartbroken man on the back.

"So, this crying fest is your attempts to console the young man?" Harry asked with a frown. Glaring, Caitlin nodded. With a snort, Harry turned. "I have a teenage daughter, good luck. You'll need it," he called out as he vanished back the way he had come.

After a moment of Hartley sniffling and Caitlin glaring after Harry, the heartbroken man spoke. "Wow. He's a dick." The dry statement brought a smile to Cisco's face and allowed them to pull the attention away from Hartley's heart ache.

Several days later Team Flash was in the cortex discussing options for facing Zoom and getting back to Earth 2. For some reason Wally had brought his Joey West and he and Jesse were playing with Bearrison as well while the group went through their ideas. "I don't think we want to blow a hole in the very fabric of time," Harry was saying, shaking his head at the idea Cisco had suggested.

"Yeah, well you aren't exactly offering any options or ideas of your own," Cisco shot back, annoyed at seeing Jesse and Wally quietly play with their animals. He missed Eobear and wished he'd thought to bring his bear with him. It was silly, but the toys seemed to help the team relax and focus.

"Cisco!" A voice called out, floating down the hallway and into Cisco's workroom where the group was meeting. Frowning, the engineer got up and started to go see who it was, glancing at the others in the team. If the team was all there, who the hell was calling his name? "Cisco! I love it! Thank you!" Hartley Rathaway ran into the room and enveloped Cisco in a bone crushing hug.

"Love what?" Cisco managed to gasp out. "Air, please." At the engineer's words, the smile fell from Hartley's face and he stepped back.

"Don't tell me Caitlin did it. It seems totally out of character for her. I was certain it was your doing." Hartley replied with a frown. He looked around the room, his brow furrowing at some of the occupants. "What's going on here?"

"We're trying to figure out a way back to Earth 2," Barry supplied. "How are you doing?" The speedster considered asking what Hartley was ranting about but figured they'd find out no matter what. Cisco had told him about the other man's recent heartache and Barry thought perhaps it was a good way to change the subject.

"I'm fine. Why can't you get back to Earth 2?"

"We closed all the portals," Caitlin said softly.

"Oh," was all Hartley had to say. "Well, I just came over to thank you for the gift," he motioned at the backpack on his shoulder. "I feel silly admitting this, but I've been taking it everywhere I go."

"Taking what?" Caitlin asked, happy to change the subject from their lack of ideas.

"Hartbee," Hartley said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a large stuffed bee. Yelping, Cisco took a step back as he muttered some complaint about bees. Everyone else leaned in to study the toy. The insect had little replicas of Hartley's gauntlets on each foot, and a black hood that the antenna poked through. Unable to suppress a smile, the young man turned the bee so that everyone could see the little black glasses framing the eyes. "The quotes were a great touch," he added, pressing one of the gauntlets. The bee hummed and then said something softly in Latin.

"What did it say?" Cisco asked, blinking in shock.

"That all the world's a stage and we are but actors in it," Hartley supplied. "I don't understand. If you didn't make this for me, who did? I only told you and Caitlin about the breakup." Cisco turned to Harry, his gaze narrowing on the older man.

"Come off it, Ramon," Harry grumbled angrily getting to his feet. "You've been blabbing to the whole damn lab about Rathaway and how you wanted to help him. Who here didn't know about the break up?" His blue eyes shot around the room, an eyebrow up as he waited. Nobody raised a hand. "Another deity cursed toy." Shaking his head in disgust, the Earth 2 denizen stomped out of the room.

"Okay, did he seriously just stomp out of here?" Joe asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, don't mind him," Jesse said. "He's just grumpy because I caught him talking to Bearrison."

"Bearrison?" Hartley lifted an eyebrow as he hugged Hartbee to his chest.

"Bearrison," Jesse said, raising the teddy bear for him to see. "Wally and I made them a few weeks ago. Seems to have started all this stuffed animal insanity."

"There are others?" Hartley couldn't hide his interest. The very idea that somebody had made a stuffed animal version of Harrison Wells, even a Harrison Wells from another Earth, was fascinating.

"Oh yeah," Iris said, making a sour face. "A whole family of West animals."

"Interesting. Who's making them?" Hartley looked around the room, but nobody claimed responsibility.

"Jesse and I made the first 2," Wally admitted. "But I had nothing to do with Eobear, Wallyby, or Irisguana." At the mention of the iridescent iguana, Iris huffed.

"So, somebody is making stuffed animals based off of people's names," Hartley summarized. There were nods from various people in the group. "But nobody will admit to making them? Other than the original two made by," he trailed off, realizing he didn't have the faintest idea who the two youngest members of the group were.

"Wally, I'm Joe's son," the young man supplied, offering a hand. Hartley took it with a nod. "This is Jesse Wells, Harry's daughter." While it had been confusing, Joe had explained everything to Wally a while back. After Iris had been hurt, Joe didn't feel comfortable keeping secrets.

"Harry, as in Dr. Wells?" Hartley couldn't believe it. The young woman nodded. "Dr. Wells reproduced?" Perhaps there was something about the way Hartley spoke. For whatever reason, the glare Jesse shot him was familiar to him. He had seen that glare on a decidedly more masculine face before.

"Yes, Harrison Wells is my father. He's a pretty damn good father too." Jesse defended her father angrily and loudly.

"Calm down, Jesse," instructed Joe, holding a hand up. "Hartley didn't mean anything by it. He doesn't know your dad. Remember, he only knew Eobard."

"Yes, I apologize," Hartley declared. "If your father is the one who made Hartbee, I really appreciate it. For whatever reason, he's helped cheer me up. Knowing somebody cares enough to try to make me feel better really helps too."

"What else does it say?" Caitlin asked, thinking of Eobear's confession about being scared of her. She had no idea why the toy would say it, but then again, she had threatened to gut the fuzzy toy.

"Some Shakespeare, several Latin classics, a famous Spanish poem or two. Honestly, I don't think I've cycled through them all," Hartley admitted. "I think there might be some movie quotes too, because they are some that are just utterly silly." A smile tugged at Hartley's lips as he spoke.

"Yeah?" Hesitantly, Cisco reached out and squeezed a gauntlet, quickly pulling his hand back as if afraid the stuffed bee would sting him.

"Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance you must keep moving," the bee said with an accent.

"Albert Einstein," Joe mused. "Smart bee."

"Huh," Cisco mused before he hesitantly reached out and did another rapid triggering of the sound box.

"Life is pain, highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something," the bee declared in an English accent.

"Princess Bride," Cisco identified immediately.

"Princess what?" Harry asked, stalking back into the room. All eyes turned to him. "Sorry, forgot my coffee." He motioned at the large cup on the benchtop next to Joe. With a little huff of amusement, Joe picked the mug up and offered it to the other man.

"Princess Bride," Joe supplied. "It's the movie the quote is from." He motioned at the bee as Harry took his coffee. Following Joe's motion with his gaze, Harry frowned at the plush animal.

"Oh. We're still discussing that, are we?" With a look of extreme annoyance, Harry shook his head, sipped his coffee and then started for the door. "Let me know when we're going to do something serious."

"Dick," Hartley mused once more.

"I've gone man vegan. They say after the first six years you don't miss them anymore," the bee piped up as Cisco jumped back.

"Will you stop that!" Hartley snarled, pulling his bee closer to his chest. "Stop playing with my bee!"

"I'm sorry man! I can't help it," Cisco protested. "It's freakin' addictive!"

"Well, whoever made Hartbee, thank you," Hartley said, glaring at Cisco before turning to leave. The room was silent as the group listened to his footsteps slowly vanish from the lab.

"Did that bee say something about going man vegan?" Wally finally asked. With a huge grin on her face, Jesse nodded. "What's that from?"

"Decoy Bride," Jesse supplied. "Come on, you have to see it!" Grabbing up Bearrison and Joey, she pushed the later into Wally's arms and then grabbed his hand. "I found it on Netflix the other day!" With an amused glance back at the rest of the group, Wally allowed her to drag him off. At least the animals were bringing laughter back to the team.


End file.
